zeldafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (ゼルダの伝説 時のオカリナ''Zeruda no Densetsu Toki no Okarina'') è videogioco per la console Nintendo 64. È il quinto capitolo della serie The Legend of Zelda e il primo pubblicato per Nintendo 64. Ocarina Of Time fu premiato come miglior gioco dell'anno 1999 dall'Academy of Interactive Arts and Sciences. Sempre per Nintendo 64 ne venne rilasciato un seguito, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. In questo episodio, Link riceve una missione dall'Albero Deku: fermare il re dei Gerudo Ganondorf, che vuole ottenere la leggendaria Triforza, una reliquia sacra che dà immenso potere al suo possessore. Per fermare Ganondorf, Link si troverà a viaggiare nel tempo, interagire con gli abitanti di Hyrule e usare armi e oggetti per completare i dungeon. Durante il suo viaggio, Link è aiutato dalla fata Navi e dalla principessa Zelda, membro della Famiglia Reale di Hyrule. Dopo sei mesi dal rilascio, furono vendute più di cinque milioni di copie del gioco; in totale furono vendute più di sette milioni di copie. Oltre all'inconfutabile successo commerciale, secondo molto Ocarina of Time è da considerarsi uno dei migliori giochi di tutti i tempi. Gameplay Ocarina of Time è un'avventura 3D in terza persona che prende luogo nel regno di Hyrule. Come nei precedenti episodi della serie, il terreno di gioco prende la forma di una vasta terra su cui sono disseminati i vari dungeon. Esplorando questi labirinti, Link deve combattere e risolvere enigmi con l'aiuto degli oggetti che recupererà durante il viaggio. Un dungeon di solito contiene un'arma speciale, solitamente necessaria per combattere il boss al fondo del labirinto. Storia Il gioco è ambientato nelle terre di Hyrule, un regno creato in tempi remoti dalle dee Din, Nayru, e Farore. Quando queste lasciarono questa Terra per tornare nel loro mondo, lasciarono un artefatto dorato che esaudiva i desideri di chiunque fosse stato in grado di avvicinarvisi: la Triforza. Questa venne sigillata in un'altra dimensione chiamata Sacred Realm, protetta dalla Spada suprema nel suo piedistallo nel Santuario del Tempo. L'inizio L'inizio del gioco è ambientato nella Kokiri Forest, in cui vive un popolo di bambini accompagnati da fatine, protetti dal Grande Albero Deku, il benevolo guardiano. Il giovane protagonista, Link, vive qui, ed è in questo luogo in cui ha inizio la sua incredibile avventura. Il gioco inizia con un incubo di Link che si trova di fronte a un castello in una notte tempestosa. Il bambino vede una ragazza in sella ad un cavallo, inseguita da uno sconosciuto, che lo fissa minaccioso. Mentre Link dorme, il Great Deku Tree, convoca la fata Navi per dirle che è prossimo a morire e darle il compito di guidare Link in un'avventura per salvare il regno d'Hyrule. Navi corre da Link e lo porta al cospetto del Great Deku Tree. Quest'ultimo assegna a Link la missione di trovare e sconfiggere il parassita localizzato dentro di lui. Link entra nell'albero e sconfigge un enorme ragno, Queen Gohma. Tuttavia, nonostante il parassita sia stato sconfitto, l'albero muore. Pochi minuti prima che ciò accada, l'albero parla a Link di un "uomo del deserto" che sta cercando la Triforza e che il proprio destino è stato deciso tempo prima da una maledizione inflittagli da quella persona. Consegna inoltre al bambino lo Smeraldo dei Kokiri e gli chiede di andare dalla principessa Zelda nel suo castello di Hyrule. Dopo la morte del grande albero, il capo dei Kokiri si infuria con Link, ritenendolo responsabile di quanto è accaduto. Il castello di Hyrule Uscendo dalla foresta Link incontra la sua amica Saria che malinconica lo saluta e gli regala un oggetto speciale: l'Ocarina magica. Uscito dalla foresta Link attraversa gran parte della pianura d'Hyrule, arriva in una piccola città e giunge finalmente al castello. Dopo aver evitato le guardie incontra la principessa Zelda che spiega a Link di aver avuto dei sogni premonitori circa il futuro di Hyrule e l'arrivo di un eroe che ne avrebbe salvato il regno. Lei crede che Ganondorf abbia ucciso il Deku Tree e abbia tentato di ottenere la Triforza. Zelda spiega a Link che per prendere la Triforza deve ottenere le tre pietre spirituali prima che Ganondorf lo preceda e le usi per entrare nel Sacred Realm. Link viene quindi accompagnato fuori dal castello da Impa, la guardia del corpo di Zelda che insegna al ragazzo la Ninna nanna di Zelda, una melodia che si rivelerà fondamentale nel corso degli eventi. Il Rubino dei Goron Link, sotto indicazione di Impa, si dirige al Villaggio Kakariko, in cui la donna è nata, e sale per la Death Mountain, dove dimora il popolo dei Goron, i custodi dell'omonimo rubino, la seconda pietra spirituale. A Goron City, Link incontra Darunia, il re dei Goron, che gli riferisce la situazione: l'ingresso alla Dodongo's Cavern, l'unica fonte di approvviggionamento per il suo popolo, è stato bloccato da Ganondorf. Dopo mille peripezie nella caverna Link si ritrova al cospetto di King Dodongo, il boss della caverna e, sconfittolo, riceve il Goron's Ruby da Darunia. Lo Zaffiro degli Zora Per ottenere la terza e ultima pietra Link si incammina verso Zora's Domain. Qui scopre che il protettore di questo popolo acquatico, Lord Jabu-Jabu, ha inghiottito la principessa Ruto, figlia del re degli Zora. Link riesce ad entrare nell'enorme pesce dove trova Barinade, il boss e lo sconfigge. Come ricompensa per le sue fatiche Link riceve lo Zora's Sapphire dalla principessa Ruto. L'incontro con Ganondorf Link ritorna al castello ma nota che qualcosa non va: il cielo è nuvoloso e il ponte levatoio è alzato, quando ad un certo punto questo si abbassa e ne esce Ganondorf, intento a inseguire Zelda e Impa a cavallo, come aveva visto nel sogno. Zelda lancia l'Ocarina del Tempo nel fossato. Link raccoglie l'ocarina e, tramite un collegamento telepatico con la principessa, apprende la Melodia del Tempo, necessaria ad aprire la porta del tempo, che cela l'accesso alla Terra Sacra. Su invito di Zelda, Link apre la porta ed estrae dal piedistallo la Spada suprema che lo trasporta nelle Lande dorate. Ma qualcosa va storto: Ganondorf segue Link e riesce ad ottenere la Triforza e il dominio su Hyrule. Sette anni dopo Link, diventato adolescente, si ritrova verso una stanza eterea: la "Chamber of the Sages" ed incontra un uomo anziano, Rauru. Quest'ultimo dice all'eroe che è rimasto congelato sette anni affinché diventasse abbastanza grande da ottenere la Master Sword e sconfiggere Ganondorf. Rauru afferma anche di essere il Sage of Light, uno dei sei saggi che proteggono la Triforza. Egli afferma che, se Link avesse trovato gli altri cinque saggi, essi sarebbero riusciti a imprigionare Ganondorf nel Sacred Realm. Tuttavia, i saggi sono ignari delle loro identità, perchéGanondorf ha conquistato Hyrule e l'ha trasformata in una terra popolata da mostri. Link deve liberare i sei templi spirituali dai mostri, in modo che ogni tempio venga riassegnato a ciascun saggio. Link ritorna in Hyrule e incontra un misterioso personaggio, Sheik, che apparirà periodicamente per aiutare l'Eroe del Tempo. I templi Sheik chiede a Link di recarsi nel Tempio della Foresta, situato nella radura sacra. Entrato nel tempio, il ragazzo sconfigge Phantom Ganon, un fantoccio di Ganondorf. Così l'eroe libera il Saggio della foresta, che si rivela essere la sua vecchia amica Saria (rimasta bambina, visto che i Kokiri non crescono). Successivamente, Link torna nei pressi dell'albero Deku, dove scopre che l'albero è rinato in un germoglio. Link, parlando con il germoglio, scopre la sua appartenenza alla razza Hylia e non Kokiri, e che era stato affidato al Deku Tree poco prima che sua madre morisse. Questo spiega il fatto che Link sia cresciuto, mentre tutti gli altri Kokiri siano rimasti bambini. In seguito, il ragazzo s'addentra nel "Fire Temple", in cima al Monte Morte, dove libera alcuni Goron fatti prigionieri da Ganondorf e destinati a diventare cibo per il drago Volvagia che è il boss del labirinto. Sconfittolo, Darunia, il "Fire Sage", dona a Link il "Fire Medallion". Dopodiché Link si dirige verso il Villaggio Zora che scopre congelato e completamente abbandonato. Riesce comunque a entrare nel "Water Temple", localizzato nel "Lake Hylia", dove sconfigge un'immagine speculare di sé stesso (Dark Link) e un mostro d'acqua, chiamato Morpha, liberando così il "Water Sage", la principessa Ruto. Link si reca a Kakariko dove incontra Sheik e scopre che alcune case stanno andando a fuoco. Una presenza oscura, proveniente dal pozzo del villaggio, colpisce entrambi, facendoli svenire. Dopodiché, Link scopre che la forza oscura aveva rotto il sigillo nel pozzo e s'incammina verso lo Shadow Temple, localizzato dietro il cimitero. Dentro il tempio, Link sconfigge il boss Bongo Bongo e libera lo Shadow Sage, Impa. Nel deserto, Link libera i carpentieri di Kakariko rinchiusi nella Gerudo Fortress per una ragione ignota, così ottiene il permesso di arrivare allo Spirit Temple. Giunto a destinazione, il giovane scopre che non può proseguire se non nei panni di un bambino e che deve ottenere i Guanti d'argento per accedere alla zona superiore del tempio. Tornato indietro nel tempo, Link incontra Nabooru, guida del popolo Gerudo; viene preò rapita da due streghe gemelle (Koume e Kotake Twinrova) qualche momento più tardi. L'eroe riuscirà a salvare la donna soltanto tornato adulto, scoprendo che lei è in realtà il sesto saggio. Le battaglie finali Link e Ganon combattono nello scontro finale. Link ritorna nel Santuario del Tempo, dove Sheik gli rivela la sua vera identità: egli è in realtà Zelda. Ella è inoltre il settimo saggio ("Sage of Wisdom") nonché il capo di tutti gli altri saggi. Ella dice a Link che quando Ganondorf ha toccato la Triforza, il suo cuore si è infranto e quindi l'artefatto si è diviso in tre pezzi. Così, Ganon ottenne la Triforza del Potere, Zelda quella della Saggezza e Link quella del coraggio. Zelda dona quindi a Link le magiche "Light Arrows", necessarie per sconfiggere Ganondorf. L'incontro dura poco, perché Zelda viene rapita da Ganondorf e portata nella sua torre (che rimpiazza l'antico Hyrule Castle). Dopo che i sei saggi aiutano Link a entrare nel castello, Link sconfigge Ganondorf e salva Zelda. I due giovani scappano velocemente, ma Ganondorf, usando la Triforce of Power, si trasforma in Ganon, un mostro più potente, e distrugge l'intero castello. Link lo sconfigge, e, con l'aiuto dei sette saggi, Ganon viene sigillato nel Sacred Realm per l'eternità. Prima di sparire afferma che spezzerà il sigillo e che, quando ciò accadrà, tornerà per uccidere con le sue stesse mani i discendenti della principessa e dell'Eroe del Tempo. I festeggiamenti In seguito, tutti gli abitanti di Hyrule si ritrovano al Lon Lon Ranch per festeggiare la vittoria. Zelda suona l'Ocarina del tempo per rispedire Link nel passato e farlo ritornare bambino. Quindi, Link depone la Spada suprema e congeda Navi. Egli s'addentra clandestino nel castello per incontrare nuovamente la giovane Zelda. Il gioco si conclude con una scena che riprende il momento del primo incontro: Link arriva al cospetto della principessa mentre questa sta spiando dalla finestra del castello. Oggetti Nel corso della sua avventura Link avrà a disposizione molti oggetti, che dovrà usare per combattere, risolvere enigmi e abbattere gli enormi boss dei dungeon: *La Fionda magica *Il Portabombe *Il Boomerang *L'Arco magico Audio Le musiche del gioco furono scritte da Koji Kondo, che è il principale compositore della Nintendo. La musica è culturalmente ispirata e differenziata: ad esempio, alla musica in stile cartoon della Kokiri Forest si contrappone una melodia in stile Flamenco nella Valle Gerudo. In alcuni casi, la musica è una variazione del tema relativo all'area in cui si trova Link. Il tema originale viene eseguito durante la schermata d'inizio del gioco: si tratta di un remix del tema dello Zelda originale, pubblicato originariamente nel 1986. La melodia di Hyrule, presente nei giochi precedenti della serie Zelda, non viene eseguito in Ocarina of Time nella sua interezza, ma solo nell'introduzione dell'Hyrule Field. La melodia del''Fire Temple'' è per la maggior parte ispirato ad un canto islamico di preghiera, con un coro maschile cantante nella seconda parte del tema. Dopo varie proteste, Nintendo cambiò la canzone con un vago canto gregoriano. Rumor Uno screenshot tratto da una versione in via di sviluppo di Ocarina of Time mostrava Link che otteneva la Triforza, contenuta in uno scrigno. Nella versione definitiva, la Triforce non è più ottenibile. Nonostante ciò, lo screenshot fu indicato come prova dell'esistenza dell'artefatto nel gioco. Ocarina of Time Debug ROM Alcuni scenari, spesso visibili negli screenshot beta, sono parzialmente giocabili tramite ROM speciale del gioco. Essa viene designata solitamente con il nome Ocarina of Time Debug ROM[8]. La debug ROM è in realtà una versione modificata di Ocarina of Time: Master Quest, creata appositamente per provare i livelli non inclusi nella versione definitiva del gioco. Avviando la ROM e selezionando il primo profilo, si caricherà un menù segreto (chiamato Zelda Map Select). Tramite esso, è possibile selezionare tutti i livelli disponibili. Selezionando una voce compresa tra 116 e 125, sarà possibile avviare dei livelli segreti. Comunque, avviando la stanza 123, si caricherà il minigioco "Shooting Gallery", presente normalmente nel gioco. Stanza 116 Questa stanza è interamente circondata da muri. Interessanti le texture animate delle pareti, non usate da nessun'altra parte del gioco. Stanza 117 La stanza 117 è una debug room interamente piana. Qui sono presenti uno spaventapasseri, 5 rupie e una gallina all'interno di una cassa. In alcune zone, la fatina cambia colore, diventando verde: se si preme il tasto A, è possibile leggere alcuni messaggi beta. Stanza 118 La stanza 118 è un'ulteriore debug room, usata molto probabilmente dagli sviluppatori di Ocarina of Time per testare l'interazione tra Link e gli altri elementi di gioco. Stanza 119 Anche la stanza 119 è una debug room. Qui vi sono molti scrigni, contenenti vari oggetti del gioco. Stanza 120 La stanza 120 è, forse, la beta room più conosciuta di Ocarina of Time. Degne di nota sono le finestre a forma di Triforce e l'effetto di luce usato. I nemici visibili nei primi screenshot (Stalfos) non sono più presenti nella stanza. Stanza 121 La stanza 121 è una beta room visibile nei primissimi screenshot di gioco. In essi, erano rappresentati Link e un nemico (uno Stalfos gigante). Il mostro non c'è più; al suo posto, si può notare un teletrasporto, che permette di raggiungere il giardino del castello. Stanza 122 La stanza 122 è una versione alternativa del luogo in cui Link e il suo alter ego combattono. Stanza 124 La stanza 124, chiamata Depth Test Level, è una debug room. Veniva usata dai programmatori per verificare i livelli di profondità nel gioco. Stanza 125 La stanza 125 si tratta di una versione beta del giardino del castello. Infatti, è solo parzialmente completato. Elementi beta Immettendo un determinato codice Gameshark oppure modificando la Debug ROM, è possibile sbloccare alcuni oggetti beta: #'Orange Pot': versione preliminare del vaso. Non può essere sollevato né distrutto. #'Grass Patch': versione preliminare dell'erba. Non può essere tagliata con la spada. #'Link Heart': versione beta del cuore. Può essere raccolto, ma l'energia di Link non aumenta. #'Ocarina Pedestal': piedistallo sul quale è disegnata un'ocarina. #'Brown Bird' - Uccello di colore marrone completamente programmato. Riesce, quindi, a volare in aria e seguire delle proprie traiettorie. #'Tree Stump' - Semplice ceppo d'albero. #'Explosive Rupee' - Esistono due tipi di rupie esplosive: una enorme, di colore magenta, e una più piccola, di colore arancione. Oltre agli elementi sopraccitati, nel gioco sono nascoste anche due scritte: sono, tradotte in lingua italiana, Medaglione del Vento e Medaglione del Ghiaccio. Musiche di gioco In Ocarina of Time, le melodie vengono eseguite da Link con un'ocarina. In totale ve ne sono dodici, più una che il giocatore può inventare. Melodie iniziali Ninna nanna di Zelda La Ninna nanna di Zelda (Zelda's Lullaby) è semplice arrangiamento del tema musicale di Zelda. È presente anche in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past con il nome "Princess Zelda's Rescue". È la prima canzone che Link impara nel corso del gioco. La canzone viene usata in molteplici situazioni. Ad esempio, essa viene suonata sopra le Triforze disegnate sul terreno per eseguire varie azioni, vicino alle Gossip Stones per generare una fata e vicino ai segnali distrutti per ripararli. Canzone di Epona La Canzone di Epona (Epona's Song) è la seconda canzone del gioco. Link la impara da Malon nel Lon Lon Ranch. Se eseguita, Epona si dirige verso Link, preceduta da un nitrito. Se suonata vicino a dellemucche, quest'ultime donano del latte a Link. La canzone è presente anche in Majora's Mask e in Twilight Princess. Canzone di Saria La Canzone di Saria (Saria's Song) è la terza melodia che Link impara dalla sua amica Saria da bambino. Permette di comunicare con la ragazza da lunghe distanze. Questa canzone è la melodia dei Lost Woods e del Sacred Forest. È presente anche in Majora's Mask, come melodia delle Woods of Mystery. Infine, il tema del Forest Heaven in Wind Waker, il tema di Link bambino in Super Smash Bros. Melee e il tema del Sacred Grove in Twilight Princess sono remix della Saria's Song. Canzone del tempo La Canzone del tempo (Song of Time) è la quarta canzone che Link impara nel corso del gioco. Essa è indispensabile per aprire la Door of Time. Permette anche di eliminare i Block of Time in alcuni luoghi. La melodia è il tema del Santuario del Tempo in Ocarina of Time e in Twilight Princess. Song of Storms La Song of Storms è la quinta canzone che Link impara in un mulino di Kakariko, quando è adulto. Viene usata per aprire delle botole sotterranee. Se suonata si mette a piovere, ma solo per pochi istanti. Sun's Song La Sun's Song è la canzone che Link impara nella Tomba Reale di Hyrule. Permette di passare dal giorno alla notte e viceversa. Permette anche di immobilizzare alcuni mostri. La melodia è inoltre il tema dell'alba in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker e in Twilight Princess. Melodie di teletrasporto Nel corso del gioco, Link impara da Sheik sei melodie, ognuna delle quali rappresenta un saggio e un tempio. Altre melodie Scarecrow's Song La Scarecrow's Song è una melodia speciale, che può essere composta liberamente dal giocatore. Infatti, dirigendosi verso il Lake Hylia e suonando delle note a caso di fronte allo spaventapasseri Pierre, quest'ultimo inizierà a ballare e denominerà la vostra melodia Scarecrow's Song. Questa canzone non compare nei menù, quindi dev'essere imparata a memoria. Se essa viene suonata di fronte a Pierre quando Link è adulto, lo spaventapasseri vi permetterà di raggiungere delle zone altrimenti inaccessibili. Recensioni Nonostante fosse disponibile solamente a 39 giorni dalla fine dell'anno, Ocarina of Time divenne il gioco più venduto del 1998, con 2,5 milioni di copie distribuite.[16]. Il gioco vendette in tutto 7,6 milioni di copie.[4] Ocarina of Time è indicato da molti recensori come uno dei migliori giochi di sempre; difatti, nella classifica "Top 100 Games of All Time" (realizzata da IGN), ottenne il secondo posto, preceduto da Super Mario 64.[17] Nella classifica realizzata da "Reader's Picks", Ocarina of Time raggiunse il secondo posto (dietro Resident Evil 4) nel 2005 [18] e il primo posto nel 2006.[19] Nintendo Power dichiarò che Ocarina of Time era il miglior gioco di sempre ad apparire su una console Nintendo. Gli utenti del sito GameFAQs scelsero nel 2005 Ocarina of Time''come il secondo miglior gioco di sempre (dopo ''Final Fantasy VII).[20] Come risultato di questi alti punteggi,Ocarina of Time si piazzò primo sia su Metacritic,[21] sia su Game Rankings.[22] Inoltre, quando la rivistabritannica N64 Magazine recensì''Ocarina of Time'', rinviò la recensione completa di un mese per apprezzare pienamente il gioco. Infine, dopo un'esaustiva recensione, il gioco ottenne la valutazione 98%. La musica proveniente da Ocarina fu premiata ed elogiata per la sua qualità e per la sua incorporazione nel gioco.[23] Le versioni di gioco Le versioni 1.0, 1.1 e 1.2 Svariati cambiamenti furono effettuati dopo il rilascio di Ocarina of Time. Tutte le cartucce dorate vendute nel 1998 appartengono alla versione 1.0. Le cartucce dorate appartenenti alla versioni 1.1 cominciarono ad essere disponibili già agli inizi del 1999. In questa versione, molti bug furono risolti. La maggior parte delle cartucce grigie appartengono, invece, alla versione 1.2. Esistono, tuttavia, cartucce grigie appartenenti alla versione 1.0 o 1.1 del gioco. La versione 1.0, a differenza delle altre, contiene un errore di programmazione che permette di giocare senza la Spada Suprema. Di conseguenza, è possibile usare qualsiasi oggetto a cavallo di Epona. La versione 1.1 è molto simile alla precedente, ma non contiene questo glitch. Esiste comunque un trucco, funzionante in tutte le versioni, che permette di fare quanto descritto sopra. Il giocatore deve sfruttare il glitch "Ocarina Items" e suonare la Sun's Song, dopo aver perso la spada nel combattimento finale. Infine, deve salvare e riavviare la console. Un'altra differenza tra le tre versioni è il colore del sangue di Ganon alla fine del gioco. Nella versione 1.0 il sangue è rosso, nella versione 1.1 il sangue è verde, rosso o blu in base alla tunica indossata da Link e nella versione 1.2 esso è verde. Infine, il tema musicale originale del Fire Temple mise in subbuglio la comunitàislamica perché esso era in realtà la professione di fede musulmana. La frase, tradotta dalla lingua araba, è la seguente: "Testimonio che non esiste altro dio all'infuori Allah". Un altro glitch popolare, corretto nelle ultime versioni, permetteva di usare la canna da pesca all'infuori del laghetto. Questo glitch causava spesso il freeze del gioco. Le versioni Gamecube Ocarina of Time fu rilasciato anche per la console Nintendo Gamecube, integrato in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Master Quest e in The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition. In entrambi, il gioco consisteva in ROM emulata. La differenza significativa tra queste versioni consiste nella sostituzione del simbolo dei Gerudo a seguito di proteste da parte della comunità musulmana. La versione Virtual Console Ocarina of Time è stato rilasciato in Europa e Australia il 23 febbraio 2007 per la console Nintendo Wii. È stato poi pubblicato il 26 febbraio 2007 in Nord America e in Giappone il giorno successivo. Questa versione del gioco è la 1.2, anche se il simbolo Gerudo è stato cambiato. Categoria:Giochi